


Another Chance (BaekYeol ff)

by ParkSeoMai23



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M, Mild Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkSeoMai23/pseuds/ParkSeoMai23
Summary: Can Baekhyun can still give Chanyeol another chance? Can their relationship lasts?





	1. Chapter 1

"Please, don't leave me, Baek!" Chanyeol begged as he hugged Baekhyun from the back.

"Yeol! Please don't do this!" Baekhyun ordered but it seems that Chanyeol doesn't hear everything around him.

Baekhyun can't take the sensation anymore. He really doesn't want to leave his giant but he have no choice. It's the only thing to forget him and start a new life. They had been for 5 years. They were like the one of the most perfect couple as their friends said. Even though sometimes they quarrel like cats and dogs, they can still manage on how to be sweet with each other. Baekhyun is always the super talkative and girlish ones while Chanyeol is the prankster and trouble maker. Despite of their opposite personality, they were still perfect looking together. Just like what they said, "Opposite attracts..."

Baek tried to remove the arms of Yeol tightly wrapped on his body, but no matter hard he tries, he failed because the giant was too strong. Chanyeol‘s head was buried between the neck and shoulder of Baekhyun, because of the tears nonstop falling from Yeol, the scarf that was wrapped on his neck was now so wet.

"Hyung! My Bacon... P-please... Don’t leave me, I’m begging you! Give me one more chance! I’ll show you that we can still be as happy as before! Maybe we are just facing this problem to make our relationship stronger... Please! Jebal! Jebalyo jagiya..." The giant pleaded that made the latter cry. "Jebal, hyung... Jeongmal saranghae..." He continued.

"I hate you, Park Chanyeol! You're a dumbass! An idiot! Stupid! Babo!" The little guy said between sobs. "But I love you! I really really love you! And I hate it! Something's wrong with this heart! Maybe it's malfunctioning because you're only the reason why it still beats. You're the reason why it hurts. And you're the reason why this flutters. And you're a shit making it don't understand! Right now, I want to punch you straight on your face! But I can't.. Maybe my heart feels numbness. And again, it was all because of you! Because I love you! I loved a stupid giant!"

"I love you, Park Chanyeol! And for now, I can be called a stupid martyr because, once again, I'm forgiving you!" Baekhyun continued.

Chanyeol removed his arms wrapped around his Bacon. He let him face him. Baek looks pitiful because he didn't stop crying. The giant wiped away the tears falling from his snow-skinned face by his thumb.

"Ssshhhh... Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae... Saranghae, hyung." And then he hugged Baekhyun. Baek did the same thing.


	2. Chapter 2

The two perfect couple are laying on the huge yet soft couch near the window. The curtains are closed, so they can't be disturbed by the rays of the sun. Both of their arms are tightly wrapped with each other's waist. The head of Baek was buried on Yeol's chest while the giant's lips was touching the blond guy's forehead.

By the ring of the alarm clock on the mini table beside them, they started roaring in disturbance.

Baek tried to bury his head harder on his lover's chest hoping that the irritating sound would lessen. But he failed.

"Hmm... Y-Yeollie..." Baek hummed. He shake the shoulders of the guy beside/in front of him to get his attention.

"Baek.. W-Wha—What is it?" Chanyeol asked still not into himself.

"Turn off t-the alarm.. It's annoying," Baekhyun answered.

"W-Where's the alarm?" The giant annoying dobi asked back.

Out of frustration, Baekhyun opens his eyes and despite his blurry vision, tried to search for the alarm clock that until now is ringing.

When he found it, he quickly grabbed it and then...

Throw it... with full force and strength, that made the sleeping idiot woke up.

"Baek my baby! What happened?! Is there a fire? An earthquake?! Are you okay?!" Chanyeol panicked as he get off the couch. Baekhyun's still laying but now staring blankly on his boyfriend.

"Why do I even liked you?" Baekhyun said whether to himself or to his boyfriend then sighed.

"Uhmmm... Because you _love_ me?" Chanyeol said still not getting what Baek meant.

"Pabo!" Baek said trying to hide his laughter and throw a pillow to Chanyeol.

The pillow was unluckily hit on Chanyeol's face. After about 5 seconds..

"Yah! What was that?!" Chanyeol annoyingly said.

"That's how I show my love to you. Aren't you already used to it?" Baek smirked.

Chanyeol blushed. Maybe his lover acted like this the very first time. He thought that Baekhyun was innocent and harmless.

In a deep thought, Yeol didn't recognized that Baekhyun's already in front of him, smirking.

"Yeollie..." Baek called the big ears giant and then crashed his lips into him.


	3. Chapter 3

Days had passed, Baekhyun and Chanyeol's relationship is going back to normal. They became more open to each other. They may sometimes fight but not in a serious way.

They decided to went to the park to take a walk together. As they were walking, their hands are holding each other. They just walk and walk and appreciate the beauty of the surroundings.

They went to the nearest bench then sit there. In front of them are playing children on the playground. They both laughed for the cuteness of the kids while playing.

After a moment, they become silent.

"Chanyeol-"

"Baek-"

They looked at each other's faces then suddenly laughed.

"Maybe we have the same thoughts," Baekhyun said then looked again to the playing children.

"Hahaha... yeah..." Chanyeol nodded.

"Should we... a-adopt 'some' kids?" - Baekhyun

"I don't know..." Chanyeol answered, "But I wanted to."

"Look at them.." Baekhyun while still looking at the children.

Chanyeol looked again to the children. He smiled. "Yeah, they were really happy. They don't have any problems to mind. At some point, I envy them.." He chuckled.

"That's true. Sometimes, I wanna go back in time and want to went back to my mother's womb. And swim inside her tummy," Baekhyun joked.

There's a silence again. They just watch them play.

Until one little girl cried. The couple got alarmed and went to the little girl.

"What happened? Does something hurts?" Baekhyun asked in a calm and worried voice to the little girl.

"M-My k-knee...!" The little girl answered between sobs and then cried loudly.

"Oh... Aigoo..." Baek said when he saw the wounded knee of the little child.

"Hmm... We have to take some first aid to that, little princess. You want uncle Chanyeol to carry you?" Chanyeol said to little girl and smiled sweetly.

The little girl nodded.

"Piggy back ride or bridal style?" Chanyeol asked to the kid.

Baekhyun just laughed because of Yeol's action.

"I-I want b-bridal style. Because I'm not a little girl a-anymore!" The little girl answered between sobs.

"So don't cry now, okay? You will be prettier if you smile," Chanyeol said then pat her head.

The little girl wiped away her tears then smiled.

"See, you became more beautiful, princess... Right, Baek?"

"Hahaha yeah. Go on and carry our princess!" Baek answered.

 _'I didn't know that he really like kids, huh'_ Baek said in his thought. He couldn't stop smiling.

Chanyeol carry the little girl and then they went back to the bench they used earlier.

Chanyeol get something from his pocket. It's a band aid.

Baekhyun saw it, "Hmmm... So you have a band aid, huh.." he chuckled.

Chanyeol just smiled and then stick the band aid slowly to the little girl's wounded knee, "Here you go, my princess," He smiled to her then pinched her cheeks.

"Thank you, _appa..._ "

The couple got surprised. They didn't expect that the kid would say the last word.

The girl then looked at Baek, "And thank you, too, _eomma_..." then she chuckled.

The three just laughed.

"By the way, what's your name, little princess?" Baek asked while smiling at the kid.

"My name is Han---"

_"Hanna!"_

They all look on where the voice came.

Baekhyun's eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"Sehun... Oh Sehun...." Chanyeol said with a dim expression.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Hanna!"_

They all look on where the voice came.

Baekhyun's eyes get wider when he saw who it was.

"Sehun... Oh Sehun...." Chanyeol said with a dim expression.

"Hanna-yah! I've been looking for you anywhe---" The tall blonde guy with milky white skin named Oh Sehun got cut by himself when he recognized the two guys sitting with the little girl, Hanna.

He didn't expect that he will meet these two guys again after a long time. But eventhough years has passed, he will never forget the guys in front of him. Most especially, Byun Baekhyun. His childhood friend, bestfriend, and high school crush. He can still remember the day he confessed to him, Byun Baekhyun.

But... he got rejected.

-

**_*flashback*_ **

Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, and Oh Sehun were high school classmates in an all-boys school. They were always together and were really close with each other. They were also the one of the most popular students in this school for their looks, talents, and wealth. And because they were popular, no one tries to bullied them. Though, they're not bullies. In fact, they are in 'good terms' with all the students here.

"Yah! Hunnie! Wanna come to Jongin's house later right after our last subject?" Baekhyun asked him smiling.

They were just sitting comfortably on their rightful seats, chatting with each other inside their classroom while waiting for their teacher to come. The three of them were on the very back. Baekhyun was behind Sehun, and beside Baekhyun was no other than, Chanyeol.

"Hmm.. Sure. But what with Jongin's house? Is there some party again?" He asked while looking to his ever-so-lovely bestfriend. He will never get tired looking to his face. He found him cute and adorable.

"Yah! What's with you! We can go to Kim f*cking Jongin's house everytime we want..." Sehun got interrupted looking at his bestfriend Baekhyun's face by the deep voice of the dobi, Chanyeol. _Tss. This idiot._ Sehun thought to himself.

"But I heard that him and the big-eyed Kyungsoo has a double birthday party celebration in his house. And everyone can join as long as Jongin knows you," Chanyeol added.

"Okay, then. _I'm in_.." Sehun said.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was first published on my wattpad and asianfanfics account 3(?) years ago. 
> 
> This fanfic is currently on-going.


End file.
